Carolyn
Carolyn is mother of Melvin, biological grandmother of Miiya, Desiree, Gabrielle, Darrel, Chelsey, and Ebony and the great-grandmother of Scarlet and Gwen , and a member of the Gemodite race. Returning Carolyn came back to Earth to see if any of her children had inherited any Gemodite abilities and powers from her, but saw that none did. Only several years later, she found out that Ebony, her granddaughter had quickly developed powers and abilities of her own. She then later came to Charm Jewel Kingdom, explaining her history with her traditions and then offered her grandchildren to visit with her to Gemsdane to reach the full potential of their powers and abilities. After thinking on the roof, only Desiree refused. Carolyn then revealing her true Gemodite form, and decided to let Scarlet and Gwen, but the grandchildren stepped to defend Desiree. Scarlet explained to her that she would rather stay on Gemsdane with her as well as her sister twin sister Gwen, Carolyn using her powers could be just a front to fill the void in her heart. Carolyn then magically patches up the damage and flies into space with her great-granddaughters, claiming to return every so often to see how her grandchildren is doing. Personality Carolyn is very more mature and grown-up than Desiree and Chelsey, but she sometimes acts like a playful child towards Gwen and Scarlet. She also a bit of a practical joker and has a funny sense of humor that was passed on to Ebony and Gwen. She is quite fond of Earth culture. Later on, she becoming more level-headed and focus. ﻿ Powers and Abilities﻿ Despite being an Gemodite like her grandchildren and great-granddaughters, she has much, much more experience and can do far more than they can. Like all Gemodites Carolyn can: *create solid white energy constructs into almost any shape such as ropes, battering rams, saftey nets, cages, slides, shields, and barriers *create circular white energy blasts to knock opponents back *create incredibly strong and powerful white shields and barriers that can withstand serious attacks *create white glowing pure energy beams to grab and hurl enemies *fly at incredible speeds through the air *Generate glowing white energy beams *Ensnare enemies in her long flowing tendrils of white hair *Telekinesis: move, control, and manipulate objects from afar in a glowing white telekinetic aura *Teleport herself and others across short or long distances in a flash of glowing magenta light *Telepathy: read the thoughts and minds of others, and communicate telepathically *Clairvoyance: see vivid distant visions of the past, present and possibly the future *Create swirling portals or vortexes of varying shades of white and silver *Travel to inter-dimensions and other worlds and planets *Use her white hair to break though shields and barriers *Project white glowing narrow beams from her eyes to simulate heat vision *Sense the presence of other living beings nearby *Encase opponents in incredibly strong and powerful impenetrable electric white energy spheres *Create physical human for disguises if needed that she can transform at will in a flash of dazzling pulsating white glowing energy Category:Charm Squad